Zachary Johnson
Zachary Johnson was Dr. James Zanasiu's assistant at Pelvanida. Character sheet While Zachary never had a standard character sheet posted, an in-universe incident report once revealed some info on Zachary's backstory at Pelvanida: Name: Zachary Johnson Department: Biologics - Cellular engineering Date Prepared: October 4, 2004 How long at this job: 1 year Position/Title: Head Researcher of Advanced Healing Location of Incident: Laboratory 316-R Date/Time of incident: October 1, 2004 / 13:00 Principal Investigator/Supervisor: Ian Lycom Overview of incident: theft of 5 eppendorf tubes containing an experimental cell growth accelerant. This incident report is referring to the theft of his growth serum, chronicled in Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles. Character history Before February 2009 Zachary and James had been childhood friends, and went to school together. They separated to go to different colleges; Zachary went to Cornell University, James to Colombia University. They later met back up and got a job at Pelvanida together. (Disruptive Selection) At some point while at Pelvanida, Zachary worked on an equine specific accelerated cell growth factor, but was forced to shelve it. Keegan O'Neil later stole it, and when Zachary confronted him O'Neil threatened to kill him if he told anyone. (Darwin's Soldiers drabbles) February 2009 Zachary was with James in his lab when the terrorists attacked. He and James killed the ones attacking them, and then joined up with other personnel to fight back. They were successful in overcoming the terrorist attack. (Darwin's Soldiers) March 2009 Like other personnel who played a major role in the terrorist incident, Zachary lost his job and was put on a government blacklist. He was one of the personnel James chose to join his away team through the Einstein-Rosen bridge. (Card of Ten) For the Zachary Johnson who traveled through the bridge, see Steven Johnson. July 2009 Zachary joined James and his team in assaulting Pelvanida to take out Dragonstorm, which had taken over the facility. They succeeded, but Pelvanida was destroyed in the process. (Survival of the Fittest) September 2009 After that Zachary followed James in traveling the American coastline and destroying Dragonstorm facilities around the country. (Disruptive Selection) October 2009 After the Dragonstorm threat was neturalized, Zachary worked with the Equestrian Scientific Union to testify to the Supreme Court against Keegan O'Neil. Because of this, he could not join James in trying to rescue Hans Donitz, who had gone missing. He suggested Aisha Tennes take his place. (Pavlov's Checkmate) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles'' *''Darwin's Soldiers (GOF RP)'' *''Card of Ten'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' (voice only) Trivia *Zachary is the first member to join James' team and the second character introduced into the role-play. *Zachary was not originally going to be a main character or even get a name, but Serris never got around to killing him off. *Zachary's middle name is Steven. This makes him one of four characters whose middle name we know, along with Johnson Zenarchis, Rudyard Shelton, and Fenton Bradley. *Though he'd never find out, he was the one that fired the rocket that killed Ashley and the surviving terrorists, ending their years-long plan at the last minute. (Ground One) *As Zachary Johnson has never had a character sheet posted, and does not appear in any of the "Main Characters of stories" lists, he is not technically a main character. However, the authors all agree he is the one exception to the rule. *His Furtopia counterpart, Zach, quickly grows to replace his universe's James as the role-play's de facto protagonist. *Zachary also appears in the Insane Cafe canon. *Zachary appears in the retconned Alternate Epilogue but not the canon version, the only character with this distinction. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Assistants Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Males